My Dad's Ex is Not a Victim
My Dad's Ex is Not a Victim By JessTheEditor ---- Author's Notes This is my first time publishing a Creepy Pasta, I've written horror stories and role played scary stuff before but I never felt confident enough to publish them until now. If the formatting has issues, I'm willing to fix that, but keep in mind I never really used Fandom's Wiki editor before so I'll probably need to toy around with it before I make it pretty. The story you are about to read is a work of fiction, but is loosely based off two actual girlfriends my dad has had in the past four years. I won't go into much detail other than a divorce happened and my dad pretty much picks up girlfriends in rehab who have records, but you'll know when the story loses track with reality. I hope you enjoy the story and feel free to give any criticism you feel necessary, I'm always looking to improve and am willing to take pointers from critics and pros alike. Thank you. ---- Story When I turned twenty one, my dad took me to my first bar while on parole for DUI. Sitting down on the wooden stool of a local bar was new to me, and when looking at the list of drinks on the menu I felt intimidated since I didn't quite know what I liked. Personally I was straight edge for the longest time, saying no to drugs and alcohol with fury in my voice, but when my mom's association with Alcoholics Anonymous caused her to be irrational I decided to be open and give it a try, just having to wait for legal reasons. My dad let me try three drinks; a beer, a whiskey with cola, and a vodka with orange juice. The beer was too bitter that I spat it back into the glass, the whiskey and cola was okay but I felt it needed something, but the vodka and orange juice was what made me start enjoying my time. I had one more while my dad had pure shots before he drove me home, needless to say I was not driving that night. At home, we decided to watch a movie, we put on Forest Gump in the living room and we got to the scene where Forest was on the fishing boat and the general jumped in the water to swim. While we were watching, we heard a loud knock on the door, and my dad and I knew exactly who was going to be on the other side, his parole officer. I went to the door while my dad quietly headed for the back door, he waited for me to open the front before he opened the back so he could slip out while I distracted the officer. I opened the door and smiled, but it was clear I was coming down from being drunk. "Good evening officer, how I can help you?" I said with a slurred voice, not noticing I mixed up words at the time. The officer, a short woman who was terrifying if you got on her bad side, offered a handshake and said "Good evening. I'm here to check on your father. mind if I come in?" Knowing that letting her in while he was no where to be seen would be better than saying no, so I nodded and stepped aside, blocking view of the hallway from the entrance. "Come on in." She came in and as the music on the TV started getting louder my dad turned the knob on the back door to exit, going through the door quickly before closing it slowly with the knob turned. The officer didn't notice at first, asking me a few questions which I gave ambiguous answers to in order to remove any sense of certainty. "Where is your dad right now?" would get a "Maybe at work". "Has your dad been drinking?" got a "I'm not sure". But then she asked a question that caught me off guard fast. "It's your birthday, right?" It was a simple question but the fact it was personal to me and not to my dad was surprising. "Yeah, turned twenty one tonight." She asked me for an ID, she wanted to confirm if I was twenty one just to make sure my dad wouldn't be pinned with providing alcohol to a minor, or maybe she was hoping that; only she knows I guess. When pulling the ID out of my wallet the lights on the cruiser flashed on and her radio got a signal, "Officer ***, we have mister *** in custody outside the house." I didn't see what happened, but guessing from what I heard he went out the back door, around the house, and the officer's partner saw him in the darkness. He was brought in through the front door, hands cuffed, and he was forced to sit down on the couch. They breathalyzed him after confirming I was twenty one, found his blood alcohol content was too high, he was taken to prison for violating his parole. He had six months in prison, six months in rehab, and one year probation for this little evasion attempt. It was tough, he went back to jail one more time under suspicion resulting with no additional charges, but last year he was finally off the hook and we've been recovering since. After getting off probation though, my dad started working at a bar, irony hitting me hard since he was now a paid bartender. He was pretty good at it too, learning how to mix drinks just right, making a few concoctions that he was afraid to name or even serve, and making friends with most people who went to the bar. One of these friends was a woman named Linh, a Vietnamese immigrant who came to America at a young age and had met my dad once before in Rehab of all places. Linh and my dad started to talk after working, they'd go to coffee shops or diners after he got off the clock, and the two learned a lot about each other. They talked and talked every night until he brought her home and did... well, adult things... Which I heard through the walls... Needless to say I made a habit of using headphones and listening to music while sleeping. Their relationship was going great, but I could tell trouble was oncoming... I first officially met her six months after turning twenty three, she came over to see my dad and me surprisingly, my dad was in the shower when she came so I answered the door and she explained how my dad and her talked and wanted me to get to know her. Confused at first, I asked why, and turns out her and my dad were planning on moving in together in a nice house a few miles away. After my dad got out of the shower and dressed, she asked me to come outside and said she had a gift for me. We went out to her car, a big SUV, and she opened the back to present the frame and wheels of a mountain bike. "This belonged to my ex husband, I wanted to get rid of it but I don't feel comfortable taking money for it. If you want it, it's yours." I was excited since my bike was stolen a few years back, gladly accepting it and using it daily. There were three other gifts she gave me before things went south to say the least. A month after the bike, she gave me a folding knife since she knew I was hiking at night and wanted me to be safe. The month after, she gave me a gift card for my phone's app market, I rented some movies on it. It was this last one that both excited and scared me, a month after getting the gift card she gave me a laptop, but not just any laptop... Most people get excited for expensive gaming laptops or nice streaming laptops for videos and websites, but I was always into strange technical stuff, and when she pulled out a used rugged laptop I instantly thought "Putting BackBox or Kali on that will be fun" like some kinda of wannabe hacker. I had some experience beforehand, but mostly dumb stuff like game exploits to get free premium content or putting classic Doom on a 3DS, but when it came to actual hacking I was pretty much a novice at best, still am but I'm learning. She handed me the laptop and I thanked her before going to my drawer full of cables to see if I had a charger compatible with it, no luck. I found one online and ordered it instantly, my dad texting me hours after and inviting me to dinner with Linh and him. Not one to turn down a free meal and hungry from skipping meals again that day, I accepted and met them at a twenty four hour diner, hoping to thank Linh again for the gifts, but she didn't seem happy. I've only heard bits and pieces of what was going on between her and her ex husband, and all of those bits were worse than the last... Her husband was abusive in multiple senses of the word. This man had control of her finances by slimy tactics, he would lock her door from the outside to prevent her from seeing anyone, he constantly belittled and degraded her, and violence in both physical and sexual natures was rare but still a major issue. I couldn't help but feel bad for her, and she told me she wanted to escape and that her ex husband was still in control... The feeling I had towards this man was something I rarely felt before. I was never one to be truly angry, sometimes I snapped but mostly I was annoyed, but for one of the few times in my life I felt rage in every fiber of my being... But I had an idea... The laptop Linh had given me was her ex husbands, so I thought it would be smart to hold off on formatting the hard drive and instead snooping around for anything dirty. I had one week before the charger would arrive, so I tried to act normal while scheming. Delivery was in three days when my dad called me around three AM. He was mad as a bull and wouldn't say why, telling me to grab his tool box and get to the bar as soon as I can. Luckily I was sober and had money for an energy drink, I met him at the bar after he finished closing up and finally got some answers. "That b*** went off with a n***!" he shouted, and I know it was just alcohol and anger speaking because my dad never spoke like that. I calmed him down to get the whole story... Linh was in the bar before my dad's shift, a few of his friends were there, and after only one drink she went into the bathroom with one of the regulars and after coming out the two went to his place for obvious reasons. She left her car there, the keys on the seat, and my dad being either a gentleman or an idiot decided that we were going to break into her car and bring her the keys while breaking things off. We used a wedge in the window and I used bolt cutters to grab a stuck but unused wire from a chain link fence to make a hook, fishing the keys out and unlocking the car to grab her purse. Dad locked the car and we went into his to deliver the keys, going to the house of the man she went home with... When we arrived, I smelled something odd, I thought it might be booze since the man was known to make moonshine, but this didn't smell like fermenting hops or anything like that... Whatever the smell was, it was rotten... My dad knocked on the door hard as can be, looking to me and saying "If he doesn't answer I'm kicking the door down." We waited... And waited... We knocked a few more times, mine still calm but his getting harder and harder. We finally got a reply, but the door was closed, Linh speaking through the door. "Mike!" She shouted. "What are you doing?!" Furious, my dad shouted back, "I brought you your keys you filthy w***, come and get 'em!" No reply... "Well? You want them?" No reply... "F*** this s***!" He pulled a leg up ready to kick the door, but I didn't want him or I going to jail over something so stupid, so I got in the way and took the blow to the leg, collapsing by the door as I felt like my leg broke. "Michael!" he shouted, snapping back to reality as he stepped back... He helped me up, luckily I only felt like my leg broke, but other than a bruise I was fine. "I... I-" I looked my dad in the eyes and shouted at him, "What the hell will this do?! It's four am and you're shouting through a door to someone clearly not worth your time! We brought the keys, just drop them and let's go! We don't need this s***! What, you want an apology? A reward? She's cheating scum!" I took a few breaths and said "Mind helping me to the car...?" He nodded, dropping the keys and putting an arm under my shoulder to help keep me up. On the drive home, we talked... He was hurt, worse than I've ever seen before, but all that time I saw something else... Respect... He didn't want to hurt Linh, he didn't want to get revenge... We could have easily taken a few bucks out of her purse or even just not done anything, but he insisted we helped because he respected Linh... After sleeping only three hours, Dad opened my door and gave me a package from the doorstep, the charger had come early... I was tempted to plug it in and delete everything on the hard drive, but I was still curious and even though Linh was clearly not the most trustworthy person I felt that abuse was unforgivable, planning on posting some revealing info and calling it done... But that changed after I saw what would be revealed... I opened the laptop and booted up Windows 7, the accounts had passwords on them so I found a crack on the internet, put it on an SD card, put it in the laptop, rebooted it with the crack at the top of the boot order, and deleted the passwords from the registry. After one more reboot, I was in, and I went through all four accounts on the PC... The first and second accounts were simple user accounts, the original owner was a doctor judging from the pictures and documents they had, but there wasn't much to work with other than a name and the hospital they worked at... But the third account was where things got uncomfortable... It was harder to get in because the account had it's password but so did most files, a tough encryption on almost everything. After running an auto-decryption tool and a few other scripts I got in but to this day I wish I didn't...There were pictures and videos on the account as well as a Tor browser and a VPN. Reluctantly I searched through each folder and found all I could... This sicko documented every time he tortured Linh, security camera footage from in her room as well as secret cameras and HD videos of him having his way with her. I wanted to stop then and there, but there was one more account and I was too deep in this rabbit hole to stop now... This one had the toughest security yet, but I let the auto-decryption tool do it's work and waited for the results... The morning after it finished, I started browsing, and what I saw gave me a new perspective on this... Ebooks consisting of the Necronomican, Anton Levy's Satanic bible, and other works were all within the documents folder. I thought this was all some cultist stuff, but then I saw a folder called "Svn"... I thought it meant Seven, but after looking at the documents within I found it was "Log" but with a caesar cipher applied to it... Reading the logs changed me... Linh wasn't a Vietnamese immigrant, nor was she married... She was hell spawn... I felt like the writer was insane with this being a false memory or even a red herring so anyone finding this would write it off as insanity, but the dots connected... She was seductive towards men, even myself until she found out I wasn't straight. Her past was always vague and mysterious, no one knew who she was before meeting my dad... And when she was able to seduce someone, they became loyal to them... With this information, I closed the laptop and removed the batteries so it would cold shutdown. I kept my room locked until my dad got home, grabbing my folding knife as I went to greet him that night after work... He wasn't acting right, his mood erratic as he went through the day... Until now, I've never told this to anyone... My door is locked whenever I am in it, I've wiped the hard drives and physically destroyed them to prevent someone finding out that I know, I keep a folding knife in my pocket at all times, and I dare not say a word of this out loud when my dad or a stranger is in earshot... I almost didn't feel confident telling this until I told my boyfriend last week... He encouraged me to post this... It's strange, but I feel like it's safe to reveal this now... He assured me it was... ---- Author's Notes Hope you enjoyed the story, and again if you have any criticism feel free to comment and say where this story could have improved. I plan on making a few other creepy pastas based off things that actually happened, but remember that even things based off real events can be altered to be fiction. Not saying things like hell spawn and succubi are or aren't real, I just haven't seen one myself and think it's a good inspiration for fiction at most. Thanks for reading and have a wonderful rest of your waking hours. Category:Demon/Devil Category:Beings Category:Computers and Internet